Hatsune Sorata (anime)
Hatsune Sorata (空田 初音 Sorata Hatsune) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. She is a Lovely type idol using lavender theme color. Appearance Hatsune has lavender eyes and straight dark blonde hair, reached to chest and pulled up into slightly thin pigtails by pink ribbons. Her skin is quite light. Personality A Lovely type idol, Hatsune is a sweet person just how fairy-tale princesses act. Generally, she does not appear to show any secrets. Off-stage, Hatsune is a young girl with the high self-esteem is here to make you LOOK GOOD! She is determined to fix any bad hair style, and takes pride in her work. She has a large ego, and never shy to share an opinion or tell how she is feeling. Might be cocky at times, but Hatsune is very confident in what she does. She takes her job very seriously, and also has a keen interest in fashion. Etymology Sorata (空田): Sora (空) means "sky" while ta (田) means "field". Hatsune (初音): Hatsu (初) means "first" while ne (音 oto) means "sound". The given name literally means "First Sound". Relationships Her Teammates Cacao Tachikawa: Cacao and Hatsune are long time friends, but the latter could not remember how they first met. Hatsune often picked on Cacao due to Cacao being very shy, as well as left-handed and wearing glasses, among other things. Since then, the two have been best friends despite having very different personalities. Hatsune has loved to tease and scare Cacao since they were kids, especially about scary things like ghost stories or disgusting ones like barnacles. Kirara Nijiiro: Kirara is Hatsune's teammate at the point that the latter acts more like a sister to her. It is also noticeable that Hatsune loves to eat Kirara's ice cream cake which Kirara obviously want more. Freja Bondevik: Freja looks up to Hatsune as an inspiration. She supports and trains with Hatsune during Freja's special training. Freja notes that Hatsune is a bit like her mother when Hatsune does things like waking her up and making apple cake for her. Germania Rivals Shiori Yumehara: In manga before the final exams, Shiori and Hatsune often the only two to show up steps, with the others studying at home. In this time, they strengthen their friendship, with Hatsune teaching Shiori to do cosmetics. Angela Sakuragi: Hatsune has a very close relationship with her Germanic counterpart Angela. Though she always search for ways to advance Hatsune's relationship with Cacao, and she also prone to making fun of her clumsiness and shyness. In game, Angela and Hatsune hosts a show about fashion and daily chores, titled "Let's Be Lovely", similar to Licca-chan. Chieri Yamakawa: Hatsune and Chieri don't really talk much because of Chieri's hostilty to people outside her team. Lillian Hirsch: When she gets frustrated with her, Hatsune has said that watching Lillian always makes her feel energetic and excited. Someone else Tomoyo Kitakaze: Hatsune is friendly to Tomoyo that hangs out in her friend group. The two are close and tend to move to one another when the other needs advice, although she does not know what Hatsune is like at home (her secret). Hanami Nishikawa: Hatsune is shown to help Hanami on occasion. This is shown when Hatsune encouraged Hanami to continue play her violin. Game Information Hatsune also appears in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game). She will be available after the player has completed Town Development #3. The blueprint for Beauty Salon is at HD Entertainment for 2400 C. The player will need to combine 25 Material Stone, 50 Small Lumber, and 5 Iron. About 2 days after the shop has been built, Hatsune will move in. Hatsune is very easy to find because she never leaves her house, but might take a short walk around Baumgarten Shopping District. On Thursdays, her day off, she can be found walking around Leaf Mines District and Starland City. Trivia *Birthday: 19 April *Brand: Antique Jewel *Kanimal Partner: A squirrel - Latte *Her favorite foods are Éclair, Orange Cake, Strawberry Roll, and Cherry Pie. *The first thing she does in the morning is take a bath followed by brush her teeth. *She is a fan of Cacao Tachikawa just like how in Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns, Sango Kagami is a fan of Mio Nanairogaoka. *Good at crafting but bad at mathematics. *Her favorite type of boy is not revealed. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idols Category:Nordic